Blog użytkownika:MysteryLadyy/Walka przeciwieństw
Ci co mnie kojarzą to kojrzą z Bułgarskiego Szaleństwa na którego dokończenie straciłam ochotę. Jednak mam nową propozycję! ;P Otóż piszę jeszcze zupełnie inne opowiadanie z miraculum: Walka przeciwieństw. Na pomysł wpadłam dzisiaj XD I dostałam motywacji B) UWAGA! Piszę go na wattpadzie! Jednakże jeśli ktoś nie ma i nie chce sobie założyć na nim konta to może będę i tutaj wpisywać rozdziały. Zobaczymy jak to będzie. ( Jednak głównie zamierzam używać wattpada) Wattpad: KLIK OPIS Co by było gdyby Biedronka i Czarny Kot nie współpracowaliby ze sobą od początku? Co jeśli nie byłoby Władcy ciem, a czarnym charakterem byłby sam Czarny Kot? Biedronka musiałaby chronić przed nim innych ludzi? Czy przeciwieństwa naprawdę się przyciągają? A może pogłębiają tylko wspólną nienawiść do siebie? Akcja ma miejsce parę wieków na przód. Świat jest bardziej rozwinięty jednak człowiek posunął się krok za daleko. Co się przez to stało? Sami się przekonajcie A teraz dam wam prolog rzebyście ocenili czy chcecie to czytać ;) ' Prolog Świat rozwijał się coraz bardziej, coraz szybciej. Niektórzy powiedzą, że to dobra kolej rzeczy. Przecież prowadzi do nowych wygód. Ale czy bezpieczeństwa? Człowiek poszedł o krok za daleko. Chciał przysporzyć sobie więcej rozrywki zaglądając w przeszłość. Coś poszło jednak nie tak. Dwa zupełnie inne światy połączyły się w jeden. Świat magii i świat rzeczywisty kolidowały ze sobą i stworzyły coś co przerosło ludzi. Po ziemi zaczęły chodzić niebezpieczne stworzenia. Nikt nie potrafił temu zaradzić i nikt nie potrafił się przed tym bronić. Człowiek postanowił stworzyć coś jeszcze. Prawdziwych bohaterów. Wybrano z różnych miejsc, z pośród dziesięciolatków dziesięć niezwykłych dzieci. Wykazywały się one większymi zdolnościami niż inne. Poddano ich szeregowi prób, które miały zrobić z nich obrońców nowego świata. Przeżyła tylko dwójka. Adrien i Marinette. Przez cały ten proces żadne z nich się nie widziało. Nie znali swoich tożsamości. Nawet w ostatnim dniu ''przydziału" nie ujrzeli siebie na oczy. W tym dniu mieli ostatecznie zostać zobowiązani do ochrony Świata. Każde z nic dostało malutką szkatułkę. Czynność wydawała się prosta. Otworzyć i liczyć na cud. W pudełeczkach znajdowały się kwami - magiczne stworzenia stworzone przez ludzi. Były to małe wróżki, które człowiek wyłapał i poddał szeregowi doświadczeń. Niewiele z nich przeżyło. Kiedy Marinette otworzyła swój dar połączenie nastąpiło zaraz potem kiedy założyła magiczne kolczyki. Wszystko przebiegło pomyślnie, a ona stała się bohaterką. Nazwała się Biedronką. Niestety podczas ceremonii Adriena coś poszło nie tak. Jego magiczny przedmiot zaraz po włożeniu zniknął wraz z jego kwami. Wszystko dlatego, że był pełen rozterek. W jego umyśle rozgrywała się walka z samym sobą. Był dzieckiem, które doświadczyło wielu rozczarowań. Zła energia w jego wnętrzu pochłonęła dar, a jego samego zamieniła w czarny charakter. Nikt nie mógł tego cofnąć. Przez rok Czarny kot (bo tak go nazwali) przebywał w szczelnie zamkniętej izolatce. Pewnego razu jednak uciekł... Tego samego dnia w mieście o nazwie Parysjana pojawił się nowy chłopiec. Spodobał się on tamtejszemu dowódcy straży Gabrielowi, który przygarnął go mimo nieodpowiedniego zachowania młodzieńca. W końcu sam strażnik nie należał do przyjemnych. Rozdział 1 Marinette spojrzała na ozdobione przez mróz okno. Setki wzorków mieniło się niczym diamenty w słoneczny,zimowy poranek. Wpakowała się głębiej pod kołdrę. Tak bardzo nie chciała wychodzić z łóżka. Jej życie było istnym szaleństwem. Miała niezwykłe zdolności i nawet nie pamięta jak je zdobyła. Jej pamięć zaczyna się na poranku kiedy miała 11 lat. Teraz ma 16 i nadal wszystko jest dla niej skomplikowane. Musi chodzić na lekcje samoobrony i wiadomości o potworach, a przecież zna je wszystkie na wylot. Ujrzała jak mała świecąca postać zawisa jej nad twarzą. - Wstawaj Marinette! Lekcje zaczynają się o ósmej! - powiedziała cienkim, przyjacielskim głosem. - Daj spokój Tikki, na co mi się to przyda... Przewróciła się na drugi bok zakrywając głowę kołdrą. Kwami złapało się pod boki i pokręciło główką. Wleciało pod kołdrę i zaczęło łaskotać dziewczynę. - Wstawaj leniu! Marinette zaczęła wić się ze śmiechu. Odrzuciła kołdrę od siebie. - Już dobrze przestań!!- wydusiła. Tikki uśmiechnęła się szeroko usatysfakcjonowana. Dziewczyna podeszła do okna i niewiele myśląc otworzyła je. Zimny wiatr owiał jej rozpuszczone włosy i musnął odkryte przedramiona. Biały śnieg spoczął śnieżynkami na twarzy dziewczyny sprawiając wrażenie jakby miała ospę. Wzdrygnęła się i szybko zamknęła okno. Nie wiedziała po co właściwie to zrobiła. Teraz było jej strasznie zimno. Pobiegła do łazienki się ogrzać. Po paru minutach była już gotowa. Włosy jak zawsze związała w dwa kucyki. W tym samym czasie z dołu usłyszała głos swojej mamy. - Śniadanie gotowe kochana! Kochała swoich rodziców. Nie było jej na rękę, że musiała ukrywać swoją drugą tożsamość. Westchnęła, po czym uśmiechnęła się do siebie w lustrze i z tym samym uśmiechem zeszła na dół. Przedtem pokazała jeszcze Tikki, żeby schowała się za jej sweterkiem. *** Z dołu dobiegał głuchy odgłos uderzania o siebie metalu. Jego ojciec znowu ćwiczył walkę. Miał już tego dosyć. Codziennie o 7 budził go ten nieznośny dźwięk. Zakrył głowę kołdrą i mruknął coś do siebie niewyraźnie. Jednak to wcale nie pomagało. Nie miał zamiaru uczyć się walki mieczem. Wystarczało mu to, że może zamieniać się w Czarnego Kota. Miał jednak wrażenie, że traci wtedy nad sobą trochę kontrolę. Zawsze po przemianie pamiętał wszystko to co zrobił jak przez mgłę. Jego transformacja żyła własnym życiem. Następowała w różnych momentach. Chłopak ciężko to znosił. Musiał często uciekać od ludzi w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie. Z jego przemiany pamiętał tylko jakieś przewalające się budynki i rzeczy, a czasem niewyraźną, prawie że niewidoczną czerwono-czarną postać. Najwyraźniej pamiętał jej głos, jej stanowczy, pewny siebie głos. Adriena przeszły dreszcze.Bał się swoich przemian. Nie mógł wybaczyć ludziom, którzy sprawili, że stał się... właściwie nie wiedział czym. Ale kiedy przechowywali go w celi zawsze dostrzegał, że po każdej przemianie mnożyły się w niej zadrapania, wygięcia i inne dowody szaleńczej szamotaniny. Domyślił się, że dzieje się z nim wtedy coś złego.Pamiętał wszystko. Pamiętał próby i te dzieci które ich nieprzeszły. Z wyjątkiem jednego. Tego dziecka nigdy nie widział i domyślał się , że to ono przeszło próbę. I pewnie skończyło lepiej od niego. Z natury był zawsze pomocny i wrażliwy. Teraz jednak czasami odzywa się w nim jego druga postać. Potrafił człowiekowi pomóc, ale potrafił też go zranić. Tak bardzo tego nienawidził. Nie chciał tego co w nim siedziało, a jednak musiał się z tym pogodzić... 'Dobra macie ten 1 rozdział ci co chcieli :P :D ' Rozdział 2 Marinette otworzyła drzwi pilotem i wyszła na zewnątrz. Powitało ją słońce, ale i mróz. Rozmasowała przedramiona i chuchnęła. Mały obłoczek z jej ust wzbił się w powietrze i zaraz potem zniknął. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Przypominało jej to parę z czajnika. Zaczęła iść ulicą wydobywając z ust owe obłoczki uznając to za świetną zabawę. W dzieciństwie robiła to bardzo często. Ulice były zarośnięte przeróżnymi drzewami. Niektóre miały gałęzie emanujące jaskrawym błękitem, inne wydobywały wokół siebie mgłę. Większość z tych drzew była nienaturalna, magiczna. Dookoła latały małe świecące stworzenia. Każdy dom był prawie identyczny, przypominał pół ogromnej kuli osadzonej w ziemi. Teraz nie było już tak ładnych mieszkań jak kiedyś, a to wszystko dlatego, że bardziej od wyglądu ceniło się bezpieczeństwo. Marinette mieszkała w nieco większym domu. Miał znacznie inny kształt. Przypominał trochę klepsydrę z tym, że miał mniejsze wcięcie. Jego rozmiar był taki ponieważ jej rodzice byli piekarzami. Potrzebowali dodatkowego miejsca do pracy. Jej ulubionym miejscem w domu był balkon. Rosło tuż przy nim duże rozgałęzione drzewo. Często wdrapywała się na nie oglądając miasto z góry. Widoki nie były zachwycające. W siedemdziesięciu procentach były to korony drzew, ale w niektórych miejscach widać było wysokie budynki bogaczy, albo zabytki z wcześniejszych wieków. Oderwała wzrok od ziemi. Jej oczom ukazała się dość duża szkoła. Miała kolor kakaowy. Zaczęła wchodzić po naturalnych schodach (były z korzeni drzew). Bardzo je lubiła. Wyglądały przepięknie i ciekawie. Niestety tak zajęła się swoimi myślami, że jej stopa utkwiła w dziurze pomiędzy korzeniami, a Marinette runęła do przodu. Jęknęła, ale zaraz szybko się pozbierała. Obejrzała się czy nikt nic nie widział. Zauważyła tylko dwie postacie na początku schodków, jedna z nich na nią zerknęła, ale nie zareagowała śmiechem. Odetchnęła z ulgą. Otrzepała ubranie ze śniegu, po czym dumnie dokończyła swoją wędrówkę do drzwi. Po ich prawej stronie znajdował się mały ekranik. Przyłożyła do niego opuszek palca, a ten zaświecił zielonym światłem. Wrota się otworzyły, a ona weszła do środka. *** Szedł na spotkanie z jakimś zaprzyjaźnionym filozofem jego taty. Nie miał kompletnie ochoty na naukę czegoś takiego. Nie wiedział po co mu się to niby przyda. Zerknął na strażnika, który go prowadził i westchnął. Ten moment był dla niego najgorszy. Gdyby poczuł, że się przemienianie mógłby tak po prostu uciec. Mężczyzna w krótkim czasie by go dopadł. Adrien chciał wszędzie chodzić sam, ale mu na to nie pozwalano. Jego ojciec twierdził, że jest zbyt zdolny i ktoś mógłby uznać go za zagrożenie. Bzdury – pomyślał i przewrócił oczami. Płatek śniegu spoczął mu na czubku nosa. Zrobił niekontrolowanego zeza i zgarnął go palcem. Nie przepadał za zimą, ale uważał ją za ciekawą porę roku. Wszystko wyglądało jak mięciutka bawełna. Chłód był dla niego najgorszą cechą tego czasu. Na szczęście do końca zimy nie pozostało już wiele czasu. Kwestia tygodnia, albo dwóch. Rozejrzał się po otoczeniu. Przechodzili właśnie przy jednej ze szkół. Jego wzrok padł na granatowłosą dziewczynę, która właśnie wchodziła po schodach. W pewnym momencie potknęła się i upadła. Jako, że był blisko chciał podbiec i pomóc, ale strażnik złapał go za nadgarstek i przyciągnął z powrotem do siebie. - To nie twój interes – powiedział szorstko. Adrien spojrzał na niego z zamyśloną miną, po czym znowu wrócił wzrokiem do dziewczyny. Wstała gwałtownie i obejrzała się dookoła. Przez chwilę jej wzrok spoczął na nim, ale zaraz potem odwróciła się i poszła dalej. Chyba nie zwróciła na niego zbytniej uwagi. To dobrze –pomyślał i włożył ręce do kieszeni kurtki. Po pięciu minutach byli na miejscu. Duże, grube drzewo było domem owego filozofa. Strażnik zapukał w pień. Zaraz potem korzenie rozstąpiły się ukazując schodki w dół. Nie spodobało się to Adrienowi. Będzie trudno stąd uciec – pomyślał i z wahaniem ruszył na dół. UWAGA! Jeśli chcecie otrzymywać informacje o nowych rozdziałach zaobserwójcie wątek na mojej tablicy pt. Walka przeciwieństw ^-^ KLIK Rozdział 3 Kiedy głowa Adriena schowała się pod ziemie korzenie z powrotem się zasunęły. Chłopak odwrócił się gwałtownie do tyłu. Strażnik został na zewnątrz. - Szlak! Jak ja to później otworzę?! - syknął do siebie i nieco zirytowany zaczął iść dalej. Zejście było wąskie i strome. Oświecone po bokach potrójnymi świecznikami. Cień chłopaka majaczył na ścianie przypominając jakiegoś upiora. Adrien wzdrygnął się. Poczuł ulgę kiedy w końcu wszedł do ogromnego pomieszczenia. Jego wnętrze było ogarnięte ciepłym kolorem od palących się w nim setkach świec. Panował tu swego rodzaju nieład. Wszędzie porozstawiane były regały z książkami, a te, dla których nie starczyło miejsca leżały w kupkach na ziemi. W pomieszczeniu stało pełno biurek, a na każdym z nich leżało co innego. Adrien pochylił się nad jakąś fiolką z jaskrawą, czerwoną cieczą. Przechylił głowę zaciekawiony i wyciągnął dłoń żeby wziąć w nią owy przedmiot. - Zostaw! Z ciemnego rogu pokoju wyłonił się około sześćdziesięcioletni człowiek. Adrien wyprostował się jak struna i wlepił w niego wzrok. Wyglądał dziwacznie. Był ubrany w męską suknie. Jego twarz przyozdobiona była wieloma zmarszczkami. Miał siwe włosy i długą brodę. Największą uwagę zwracały jednak jego oczy. Zdawały się być młode i mieniły się jasnym błękitem w blasku świec. - Cudzych rzeczy się nie dotyka! - pogroził żartobliwie palcem. - P... Pan jest tym filozofem? Starzec prychnął rozbawiony i machnął bagatelizując ręką. - Do filozofa jestem tak podobny jak ćma do koguta! Twój ojciec sobie to ubzdurał bo mam dużą wiedze, ale nie filozoficzną! Zaśmiał się przyjemnym, dziadkowym głosem. Adrien zaczął się do niego przekonywać. - W takim razie czym się pan zajmuje? - Wszystkim z wszystkiego i z niczego. Chłopak spojrzał dziwacznie na starca. - Ah... a... - Oj widzę, że nie rozumiesz! Czarodziejem jestem głuptasie! - znowu się zaśmiał. Adrien wytrzeszczył oczy. - Ale dlaczego mi pan to mówi?! Mój ojciec wyłapuje takich jak pan. - Ale ty mu tego nie powiesz. - Skąd ta pewność? - Bo to nie twój ojciec, a ty sam musisz się ukrywać... teoretycznie. Adrien skamieniał. Przestąpił nerwowo z nogi na nogę i zaczął się pocić. - Spokojnie! Przecież nikomu nie powiem, a wiem bo widzę i czuję w tobie wyjątkową energię... Tylko niestety niezbyt dobrą. Chłopak posmutniał. No tak, jak może być dobra skoro przejmuje nad nim kontrolę. Nagle przyszła mu do głowy myśl. - Umie pan coś z tym zrobić? - spytał z nadzieją w głosie. - Ja? Nie mam możliwości zapanować nad czymś co stworzył człowiek - zamyślił się starzec. - To niech pan ruszy łbem! - warknął i natychmiast zasłonił usta - Przepraszam! To... To... - Czuję, negatywna energia wzrasta. Uciekaj młodzieńcze. Powiem, że lekcja przebiegła pomyślnie. Wyjdź tylnym wyjściem. Adrien kiwnął głową i podziękował. Starzec gwałtownie skierował dłoń na jeden z regałów. Ten zniknął ukazując drugie wyjście. Chłopak nie miał czasu. Wybiegł błyskawicznie na zewnątrz. W miarę jak biegł ogarniała go niewyjaśniona wściekłość. Przed oczami miał mroczki. Powoli tracił świadomość. Nagle na swojej drodze zobaczył ową granatowłosą dziewczynę z przed szkoły. Stała z jakąś inną. W pewnym momencie stracił zupełnie panowanie nad uczuciami. Jako, że dziewczyna zagradzała mu drogę odepchnął ją z całej siły i pobiegł dalej. Zaśmiał się w duchu. Wydawało mu się to zabawne. Wbiegł w gęsty las i w końcu poczuł się wolny. Niespodziewanie wszystko stało się niewyraźne, a on stracił panowanie nad sobą... W promieniu paruset metrów rozniósł się przeraźliwy syk. 'Tak ten moment nie jest miły na zakończenie B) I nie liczcie, że w następnym rozdziale takiego nie będzie XD ' Rozdział 4 Marinette wyszła w mieszanym nastroju ze szkoły. Lekcje były wyjątkowo nudne. W dodatku Chloe specjalnie usmoliła jej na nauce chemii spodnie jakąś niezmywalną substancją. Najgorsze było to, że nie poniosła za to żadnych konsekwencji bo była córką władcy miasta. - Oh, ale z ciebie fleja Marinette! Żeby chodzić w takich brudnych spodniach po szkole! - usłyszała szyderczy śmiech za sobą. Odwróciła się z irytacją i popatrzyła na dziewczynę ciężkim wzrokiem. - W odróżnieniu od ciebie nie noszę ze sobą garderoby zamiast mózgu Chloe - odcięła się odważnie. - Poczekaj, niech tylko powiem ojcu co właśnie powiedziałaś! - Nie potrafisz się sama bronić? Musisz latać do tatusia? - zza Chloe odezwał się głos Alyi. Blond włosa pufnęła i napuszona poszła sobie spod szkoły. - Dzięki. -Uważaj co mówisz Mari, jej ojciec może poważnie skomplikować życie tobie i twoim rodzicom. - Eh... Trudno znieść to, że ona wszystko może zrobić. Marinette spojrzała zasmucona w bok i złapała dłońmi za swoje przedramiona. Alya uśmiechnęła się, objęła ją ręką za ramiona i zaczęła prowadzić. - Choć, pójdziemy się napić gorącej czekolady! - Ale... Spodnie... - A daj spokój! Nie ma tragedii! Nikt nie zwróci uwagi. Marinette rozpogodziła się i w końcu przytknęła. Cieszyła się, że ma Alyie przy sobie. Zawsze potrafiła ją pocieszyć i wesprzeć. Skręciły w lewo. Ta uliczka była jedną z jaśniejszych, ale to dla tego, że znajdowało się tu dużo sklepów i restauracji. Kawiarnia była na jej końcu, a właściwie jeszcze w innej uliczce. Była mało znana, ale dla dziewczyn zapewniała najlepszą czekoladę w mieście. Skręciły w prawo. Do kawiarni zostało już tylko parę kroków. Nagle z tyłu zaczął dochodzić odgłos szybkich kroków i dyszenia. Marinette odwróciła głowę, żeby zobaczyć co to. Zdążyła tylko ujrzeć znajomą twarz, a potem z całej siły została pchnięta w bok. Siła z jaką to zrobiono była tak duża, że dziewczyna z impetem upadła twarzą na ziemię. Leżała tak oszołomiona dopóki wystraszona Alya nie złapała jej za ramiona i odwróciła twarzą do siebie. Kiedy zobaczyła Mari całą i zdrową odetchnęła z ulgą. - Co za idiota! - powiedziała ze złością. Marinette milczała. Spojrzała na szarą postać znikającą w lesie. Była ciekawa czemu temu komuś tak spieszyło się do lasy. Przecież tam jest niebezpiecznie. Nagle właśnie z niego wydobył się przeraźliwy dźwięk. Dziewczyna wstała gwałtownie z ziemi. Znała ten odgłos. Przypominał "syknięcie" zdenerwowanego kota. Przyjaciółki spojrzały się na siebie. - Czarny Kot - powiedziały jednocześnie. '''Haha niestety nie dowiedzieliście się jeszcze jak wygląda Adrien xD Ale spoko! W następnym rozdziale będzie walka! xD Rozdział 5 - Biegnijmy do domów! Zobaczymy się jutro! - krzyknęła Marinette i pobiegła w swoją stronę tak szybko, żeby Alya za nią nie pobiegła. Musiała znaleźć ustronne miejsce i znalazła je. Ślepa uliczka przeznaczona na skład śmieci była idealna. Tikki wyleciała zza bluzy dziewczyny. Spojrzała na nią porozumiewawczo. Marinette nie myślała długo. - Tikki kropkuj! Stała fraza rozbrzmiała w powietrzu. Bohaterka znowu wróciła do akcji. W jednej chwili wskoczyła na jeden z budynków i zaczęła przemieszczać się po kolejnych w stronę skąd dobiegł dźwięk. Serce już zaczęło w niej szybciej bić. Walki, których najbardziej się obawiała to właśnie te z Czarnym Kotem. Był niezwykle zwinny i sprytniejszy od innych stworzeń. Nie chciała jednak go skrzywdzić. W jednej z walk dowiedziała się, że jest taki jak ona. Z tym, że z jego przemianą poszło coś nie tak. W jego oczach widziała czasem, że nie jest tak na prawdę zły do szpiku kości. Chciała mu jakoś pomóc. Wbiegła do lasu. Gęsty mrok osaczył ją nagle niczym drapieżne zwierze. Trzymała się tylko świecących drzew. Nie mogła pozwolić sobie na brak widoczności. Było cicho, bardzo cicho. Zatrzymała się między czterema świetlistymi drzewami i nasłuchiwała. Wiedziała i czuła, że On ją obserwuje. - Pokaż się Kocie - powiedziała jak najbardziej stanowczo tłumiąc strach - Pokaż się, chyba nie będziemy bawić się w chowanego?! Usłyszała ciężkie sapnięcie. Z prawej strony pojawiły się dwa, świecące, zielone obiekty. Patrzyły na nią drapieżnym, ale i zagubionym wyrazem. Odwróciła się do nich przodem. - Znowu stajesz mi na drodze robaku - usłyszała charczący, chłopięcy głos. Z ciemności powoli wyłoniła się czarna sylwetka. Był ogromny, 2 razy większy od niej. Stał na czterech łapach ze zmierzwioną i poplątaną w niektórych miejscach sierścią. Włochate uszy skierowane były w jej stronę. Kocie oczy uważnie ją obserwowały sprawiając wrażenie przeszywających duszę. Czarny Kot wstał na tylne łapy gwałtownie, a u przednich wyciągnął pazury. Przyjął pozycję do ataku. - Dlaczego nie chcesz dać sobie pomóc? - spytała zaniepokojona Biedronka. - A co mi może pomóc taki ktoś jak ty?! - wrzasnął tak, że fala dźwięku zmusiła bohaterkę do cofnięcia się - Myślisz, że czym możesz mi pomóc?! Głaszcząc mnie za uchem, albo pocałunkiem?! To nie jest bajka! Ty nic nie zdziałasz! - Ale... Jakiś sposób musi być. A nawet jeśli nie to czy musisz siać wszędzie zniszczenie?! - odezwała się jak najbardziej stanowczo potrafiła. - To... jest... ZEMSTA. Warknął nisko i rzucił się w stronę dziewczyny. Biedronka skoczyła desperacko w bok robiąc przewrót na ziemi. Szybko stanęła na nogach i zaczęła kręcić jojem. Znowu to samo. Jak ma mu pomóc skoro ich rozmowa zawsze trwa parę sekund. Czarny Kot podniósł się znowu na dwie łapy rzucając groźny cień na dziewczynę. Rozchylił delikatnie paszczę ukazując ostre i białe jak śnieg zęby. Znów pierwszy zaatakował. Tym razem Biedronka także ruszyła na niego. Zarzuciła jojem trafiając go w czuły nos. Czarny Kot potrząsnął zdezorientowany łbem. Nagle coś oplotło mu nogi i runął na ziemi jak długi. W ramach odwetu złapał za linkę, która była przyczyną jego upadku i pociągnął jej drugi koniec do siebie. Biedronka została gwałtownie pociągnięta do niego. Skończyła się sierotowata wersja Czarnego Kota! W końcu jest równy Biedronce B) *cieszy się, że Biedronka w końcu ma trudności a Kotek jest jej równy xD ^-^* Rozdział 6 Bohaterka w ostatniej chwili uchyliła się przed łapą z wysuniętymi pazurami skierowaną w jej szyję. Wypuściła nerwowo powietrze. Korzystając z okazji, że była blisko rywala, a on był skrępowany kopnęła go w brzuch, a potem trafiła pięścią w jego pysk. Usłyszała cichy pisk, a przeciwnik upadł bezwładnie do tyłu. Przestał się ruszać. Miałaś mu pomóc nie zabijać! - skarciła się panicznie w myślach. Pochyliła się nad nim chcąc zobaczyć czy żyje. Nagle oczy Czarnego Kota gwałtownie się otworzyły. Spiął swoje mięśnie i uniósł tułów do góry łapiąc niezwykle mocno dziewczynę w pasie. Znowu dałam się podejść! - pomyślała zrozpaczona. Momentalnie znalazła się pod przeciwnikiem. Ten uniósł na nią łapę chcąc zadać ostateczny cios. Biedronka przymknęła oczy. Czarny Kot wyszczerzył zęby w szyderczym i pogardliwym uśmieszku. Cofnął łapę. - Jakie to urocze kiedy jesteś taka przerażona i niezdolna do działania. Szkoda mi ciebie zabijać po tak krótkim czasie - powiedział zniżonym, charczącym głosem - Wolę cię najpierw pomęczyć. Zobaczymy jak zawzięcie będziesz bronić swojego żałosnego miasta. Zaśmiał się i gwałtownie zniknął w gęstwinie drzew. Zrobił to tak błyskawicznie, że dziewczyna przez chwilę leżała bez ruchu oszołomiona. Kiedy dotarło do niej co się stało wstała jak oparzona. - Stój! Nie możesz! - krzyknęła w pustkę rozpaczliwie - Znowu wszystko zniszczy... Jęknęła i ruszyła pędem w stronę zabudowań. Biegła jak najszybciej potrafiła, a jednak była pewna, że on już dawno jest w mieście. Nie mogła pojąć jakim cudem tak szybko się przemieszcza. Las zaczął robić się coraz mniej gęsty. Do uszu dziewczyny zaczęły dochodzić już jakieś trzaski. Zacisnęła pięści, zebrała w sobie resztki energii i wybiegła z lasu. Tak jak się spodziewała zastała wszystko w chaosie. Drzewa były poprzewracane tak samo jak reklamy, latarnie i inne rzeczy. Ruszyła w stronę największego hałasu i krzyków ludzi. Zaczęła skakać po wyższych budynkach. Zatrzymała się na jednym uznając, że będzie stąd miała najlepszy widok. Stanęła w miejscu, które oświetlało słońce. Zmrużyła oczy i spojrzała w dół. Czarny Kot przycisnął do ściany jakąś młodą dziewczynkę. - Zostaw ją Kocie!! - wrzasnęła z całej siły. Kot najpierw skierował ucho, a potem łeb w jej stronę. Zobaczył stojącą na dachu postać. Była oświetlona od tyłu przez słońce przez co z każdej jej strony wydobywały się stróżki światła. Zastygł na chwilę w bezruchu. Jego źrenice zaokrągliły się jak u człowieka. Na chwilę cała złość gdzieś zniknęła. Nagle dziewczynka wyślizgnęła się spod jego łap. Spojrzał na nią jak się oddalała, a jego oczy znów wróciły do kociego kształtu. Spojrzał wściekły na Biedronkę. - Spróbuj mnie powstrzymać! Dosłownie wbił rękę w budynek i wyrwał kawałek jego metalowej ściany. Dziewczyna wytrzeszczyła oczy. Czarny Kot wyszczerzył się i odrzucił na bok metal. Zaraz po tym wrócił do atakowania ludzi. Biedronka zacisnęła zęby ze złości. Zarzuciła jojem i zeskoczyła z budynku. Nogami odepchnęła cielsko przeciwnika na bok. Rywal zachwiał się i upadł na cztery łapy. Z jego paszczy wydobyło się głośne warknięcie. Ruszył na Biedronkę. Niebezpiecznie silny ten Kotełek nasz :3 xDD LUBIE TAKIEGO KOTEŁKA XD Rozdział 7 UWAGA! W opowiadaniu Biedronka może robić trochę więcej rzeczy ze swoim jojem niż w serialu. W innym wypadku byłoby trudno jej walczyć z Czarnym Kotem tak myślę xD I jeszcze jedna informacja. Rozdziały będą się teraz pojawiać za pewne co 2-3 dni. Nauka nie zna litości ;P Miłego czytania :D Biedronka chwyciła z obu stron jojo i pociągnęła za każdą z nich. Pomiędzy połowami pojawiła się różowa, emanująca kreska tworząc z joja kij. Bohaterka zablokowała atak czarnego Kota. Zaskoczony przeciwnik cofnął się i spróbował zaatakować z innej strony. Znowu został zastopowany. Warknął zniecierpliwiony, po czym zaczął szybciej zadawać ciosy. Biedronka ze skupieniem je odbijała, ale robiła się coraz bardziej zmęczona. Parując ataki zaczęła napierać na rywala. Musiała w końcu jakoś zadziałać. Czarny Kot bardzo opornie dawał się cofać. Jego masywne ciało było trudne do przepchnięcia. W końcu ku uldze Biedronki na drodze Kota stanął dom. Bohaterka zaczęła zadawać mu mocniejsze ciosy, a o nie miał wystarczającej swobody ruchów i nie mógł się efektywnie bronić. Robił się coraz bardziej wściekły. W końcu gwałtownie uniósł łapę do góry. - Kotaklizm! Zagrzmiał i z całej siły uderzył w budynek za nim. Był to na nieszczęście ogromny biurowiec. Z okien zaczęli wyglądać przerażeni ludzie. Biedronka odskoczyła od Kota spanikowana. - Coś ty narobił! Czarny Kot ciężko dyszał. Jego przemiana słabła. Upadł na cztery łapy. Gdyby nadal mu coś w tym nie przeszkadzało powiedział by teraz przepraszam. Nie mógł jednak tego zrobić. W jednej chwili skoczył do ucieczki. Biedronka nie miała czasu go gonić. Wzbierała w niej rozpacz. Złożyła z powrotem jojo i rozejrzała się dookoła. W końcu musiała użyć ostatniej deski ratunku. - Szczęśliwy traf! Na jej dłonie spadło coś czego w ogóle się nie spodziewała. Zwykle przedmiot, który dostawała trzeba było wykorzystać w nieco skomplikowany sposób. Teraz w jej dłoni widniał żeton z napisem "Niezwykła Biedronka". Nie miała czasu nad tym myśleć. Podrzuciła go do góry i wypowiedziała frazę. Wszystko zrobiło się różowe, a zaraz potem wróciło do normy. Z budynku słychać było okrzyki radości. Biedronka uśmiechnęła się i złapała pod boki. Jednak pikająca pierwsza kropka przypomniała jej o czasie. Podciągnęła się na lince do góry. I zniknęła między budynkami. *** Zostały jej trzy kropki. Biegła po chodniku na obrzeżach miasta. Gdzieś niedaleko był jej ulubiony zaułek. Była prawie na miejscu, chciała właśnie do niego skręcić kiedy nagle wpadła na kogoś z impetem. Podparła się rękami, żeby zejść z tego kogoś i zastygła. Zamrugała kilka razy zaskoczona. Pod nią leżał ten sam chłopak, którego widziała przy szkole i ten sam, który popchnął ją uciekając do lasu. Adrienowi bezwładnie opadła szczęka. - Biedronka... - niechcący powiedział to na głos - E... Przepraszam. Zaczął podnosić się zestresowany. Był w szoku. Po raz pierwszy widział swoją "rywalkę" nie jako rozmazaną plamę. - Nie szkodzi. Uniosła brew i wstała na nogi. Po chwili wyciągnęła do niego rękę. Chłopak zawahał się, ale w końcu przyjął pomoc i wstał. Zaraz potem jednak zakręciło się mu w głowie i musiał podeprzeć się o ścianę. Dziewczyna popatrzyła na niego zmartwiona. - Wszystko w porządku? Spojrzał się na nią z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Biedronka wyglądała niezwykle uroczo. Patrzył się na nią oszołomiony przez jakiś czas. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę z tego co powiedziała. Potrząsnął głową chcąc się ocucić. - Tak... Zaraz mi przejdzie. Niespodziewanie zapikała przedostatnia kropka. Uwierzcie mi przede mną najtrudniejsza decyzja w życiu XD Chciałam, żeby Adrien zakochał się w Mari nie w Biedronce bo Marinette jako Marinette bardziej mi się podoba, ale potem uznałam, że to nie miałoby sensu bo przecież byli by w sobie zakochani z wzajemnością (znaczy i tak są no ale XD) i nie było by tego ciekawego wątku dochodzenia. Matko te moje rozterki... xDD No i będę musiała zakochać Adriena w Biedronce no :| XD Rozdział 8 Biedronka złapała się za ucho. - O nie... - spojrzała zagubiona na chłopaka - Ja... Nie chciałabym cię tu zostawiać... Jesteś strasznie słaby, ale... - Twoja przemiana się kończy, wiem. Idź, przecież jakoś stoję. Dam sobie radę. Uśmiechnął się słabo. Dziewczyna zmrużyła oczy i westchnęła. - Uważaj na siebie. Zarzuciła jojem i zniknęła za budynkiem. Adrien chwilę patrzył w tamtą stronę. Nie rozumiał jak może walczyć z kimś, kto właśnie się o niego zatroszczył. Spuścił głowę posmutniały. Odwrócił się plecami do budynku powoli zsunął na dół siadając na ziemi. Jak zawsze po przemianie był niezwykle osłabiony. Nie miał siły, żeby iść dalej. Musiał trochę odpocząć. Oparł głowę o ścianę i przymknął oczy. W końcu stracił kontakt z rzeczywistością. *** Obudził się w ciepłym pomieszczeniu. Jęknął i przetarł twarz dłonią. Otworzył oczy, po czym gwałtownie usiadł na łóżku. Znajdował się w swoim pokoju. - Skąd ja... - Biedronka cię znalazła. Odwrócił głowę w stronę głosu. Jego właścicielem był służący, który porządkował właśnie pokój chłopaka. Adrien zmarszczył brwi. Musiała znowu się przemienić - pomyślał. Po chwili na jego twarzy pojawił się błogi uśmiech. Opadł z powrotem na plecy krzyżując ręce pod głową. Przemieniła się specjalnie dla mnie... - westchnął w duchu. - Chyba się zakochałem... Lokaj popatrzył na niego dziwnym wzrokiem. Adrien wytrzeszczył oczy. - E... Chyba już wyzdrowiałem! Wyzdrowiałem! Ściągnął z siebie kołdrę i wstał na nogi. Zaczął iść szybko w stronę drzwi wyjściowych z pokoju. - Chyba aż pójdę się przewietrzyć! - oznajmił teatralnie. - Nie wiem czy noc jest dobrą porą na przechadzki. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego z rozbawieniem w oczach. Adrien zaskoczony spojrzał na okno. Rzeczywiście, za nim nie widać było niczego oprócz ciemności. Musiał długo leżeć nieprzytomny. Zawrócił się i usiadł zrezygnowany na łóżku. - Mam dla ciebie dobre wieści. Będzie panicz chodził do normalnej szkoły. Chłopak spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na lokaja. Z jednej strony się ucieszył, ale z drugiej... Jak on będzie sobie radził z przemianami?! - Jak to? - zdołał tylko wykrztusić. - Władca Parysjany wysłał twojemu ojcu list z nakazem posłania ciebie do szkoły. Teraz im więcej ludzi wie jak radzić sobie z obecnymi problemami tym lepiej. - Kiedy mam zacząć naukę? - Z tego co wiem to od jutra. Służący wygrzebał z kieszeni mankietu jakąś kartkę i podał ją Adrienowi. - To plan lekcji na jutro. Chłopak spojrzał zagubionym wzrokiem na kartkę. Pierwsza lekcja na ósmą. Cóż, przynajmniej nie będzie słuchał odgłosów walki o siódmej. Chwilę później dostał też tablet z wszystkimi plikami z notatkami do przedmiotów. Wolał pisać na papierze, ale musiał się jakoś dostosować. Kiedy dowiedział się wszystkiego czego chciał umył się i poszedł spać. *** Następnego dnia Adriena obudził jak zawsze o szóstej dźwięk stali. Tym razem nie przejął się tym jednak. Wstał i przygotował sobie torbę do szkoły. Wszystkie czynności wykonywał dokładnie i ze spokojem. Zjadł przygotowane dla niego śniadanie, a kiedy nadszedł czas wyjścia do szkoły był już gotowy. Przy drzwiach wyjściowych stał już jego strażnik. - Samochód czeka - oznajmił szorstko. Adrien westchnął i wyszedł za nim. Przed masywną bramą stało sportowe, czarno-białe auto. Wyglądało zwyczajnie, ale mógł się założyć, że pewnie jest z tytanu czy czegoś innego mniej lub bardziej wytrzymałego. Wsiadł posłusznie do pojazdu. Strażnik zamknął za nim drzwi, po czym ruszyli do szkoły. Rozdział dialogowy, że tak powiem :P Czasami tak mi wychodzi. Nic na to niestety nie poradzę ;p :D Rozdział 9 Z każdą chwilą Adrien coraz bardziej się denerwował. Co jeśli nikt go nie zaakceptuje, albo co najgorsze jeśli przemieni się na oczach innych? Miał nadzieję, że obejdzie się bez problemów. Szybko dotarli do szkoły. Chłopak mocniej zacisnął dłoń na pasku torby. Otworzył niepewnie drzwi i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Do szkoły wchodziło sporo uczniów. Wypatrzył sobie jednego. Przybrał pewną siebie postawę i poszedł za nim. Było dla niego codziennością udawanie, że wszystko jest w porządku i niczym się nie przejmuje. Zatrzymali się przy drzwiach. Uczeń przyłożył palec do jakiegoś ekraniku w efekcie czego drzwi się otworzyły, następnie zamknęły się tuż po tym jak wszedł. Adrien zmarszczył brwi i stanął przed czytnikiem. Myślał chwilę nad tym co ma zrobić kiedy nagle ktoś odezwał się z tyłu. - Przyłóż kciuka. Odwrócił się. Za nim stał ciemnoskóry chłopak ze słuchawkami na szyi. Uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha. Adrien odwzajemnił uśmiech i zastosował się do polecenia. Ekranik zaświecił się na zielono, a drzwi się otworzyły. Wszedł pospiesznie do środka. Powitał go gwar. Wszędzie chodzili uczniowie w jego wieku rozmawiając sobie w najlepsze. Zachwycił się nieco tym widokiem. Nagle do szkoły wszedł owy chłopach, który mu pomógł. Podniósł brwi kiedy zobaczył Adriena. - Nowy w szkole co? - uniósł kącik ust. - Tak... Wyszczerzył się nerwowo i złapał za tył głowy. - Dzięki za wskazówki - dodał. - Nie ma za co Bro! Jestem Nino! Wyciągnął rękę. - Adrien. Uścisnął dłoń chłopaka. Okularnik spojrzał na niego uważniej. - Kojarzę cię. Jesteś synem przywódcy straży miasta? - Mhmm... - spojrzał w ziemię zakłopotany. - Spoko bro! Pomogę ci znaleźć klasę. Co masz teraz? - Francuski w sali 38. Nino zrobił zaskoczoną minę, po czym z uśmiechem złapał go za ramiona. - No to wygląda na to, że jesteśmy w tej samej klasie! To przeznaczeeeenieee... - powiedział żartobliwie - Choć za mną, a nie zbłądzisz! Adrien zaśmiał się i chętnie ruszył za chłopakiem. Niezły początek - pomyślał. Nino zrobił na nim dobre wrażenie. Ciekawy był jacy będą inni uczniowie z jego klasy. Uważnie obserwował otoczenie. Weszli po schodach na górę. Sala była tuż przy schodach. Nino przedstawił go klasie. Kiedy Adrien chciał właśnie się przywitać z tłumu dobiegł ich przeraźliwy pisk. - Adrien! W jego stronę zaczęła biec Chloe. W dzieciństwie chodził z nią na zajęcia z Savoir-vivr'u. Zbladł i znieruchomiał. Pamiętał, że nie mógł się od niej uwolnić ani na sekundę. W jednej chwili dziewczyna rzuciła się mu na szyję. Adrien stał z wytrzeszczonymi oczami nie wiedząc co ma robić. W końcu zaczęła mu ciążyć więc z wahaniem złapał ją za biodra próbując delikatnie odciągnąć. - Cześć Chloe... - westchnął i skrzywił się nieco. Ku jego uldze blondynka zlazła z niego i zrobiła maślane oczka. - Jak to dobrze ciebie widzieć po tylu latach... Gdzieś ty się podziewał? -... W domu Chloe... - pomasował swoją szyję. - Ach no taak - powiedziała słodko - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jesteś mojej klasie. Adrien spojrzał zagubiony na Nino. Ten wzruszył ramionami współczująco. - Hehe... Ja tak samo... - uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Ku uldze chłopaka zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcję. Odetchnął i poszedł za swoim nowym kolegą. Usiadł z nim razem na pierwszej ławce. Nagle za nimi powstało jakieś zamieszanie. - Hola, hola! Tu siedzę ja i Marinette Chloe! - Pff! Jakby mnie to obchodziło - dziewczyna zaczęła się rozpakowywać. Druga uczennica zrobiła morderczą minę. Wybita z równowagi ostentacyjnie wzięła tablet Chloe i dumnie przeniosła go na pierwszą ławkę. - Siadamy tam gdzie zawsze - uniosła palec do góry - Regulamin szkoły punkt piąty. Uśmiechnęła się złośliwie i spojrzała na ławkę chłopaków. Kiedy zobaczyła Adriena spojrzała na niego spod byka. Chłopak zrobił przerażoną minę. Dziewczyna położyła głośno dłoń na jego stronie ławki. - A ty naucz się normalnie chodzić! Adrien zamrugał nerwowo. Cofnął się nieco w stronę Nina. - Jak to? - spytał niepewnie. - Wczoraj o mało nie zabiłeś mojej przyjaciółki popychając ją z mocą kuli armatniej! - skrzyżowała ręce. Chłopak zamyślił się poważnie. Rzeczywiście pamiętał podobną sytuację z wczoraj. Ale myślał, że to urojenie z przed przemiany. - Przepraszam... - przygryzł dolną wargę. - Nie mnie przepraszaj tylko ją - fuknęła. - A... Gdzie ona jest? - E... - dziewczyna podrapała się po głowie i spojrzała w stronę drzwi - Pewnie znowu się spóźni, ale siedzi razem ze mną. - Proszę siadać! - zabrzmiał głos nauczycielki. - Mam cię na oku - zmrużyła oczy i usiadła na swoim miejscu. Ach ta nasza kochana Alya <3 xD Rozdział 10 Nauczycielka Francuskiego była także wychowawczynią klasy. Jej wzrok padł na pierwszą ławkę. Spojrzała z miłym uśmiechem na Adriena. - Widzę, że dołączył do nas nowy uczeń. Mógłbyś się nam przedsta.... Wzrok wszystkich jednocześnie padł na otwierające się drzwi sali. Do środka wbiegła zdyszana, fiołkowo oka dziewczyna. - Przepraszam za... Za spóźnienie... Wydyszała i spojrzała zawstydzona w stronę nauczycielki. Jak zawsze musiała się spóźnić. Nie lubiła tego momentu kiedy nagle wszyscy się na nią gapili. - Nie szkodzi, usiądź proszę na swoim miejscu - uśmiechnęła się wychowawczyni. Marinette kiwnęła głową i spojrzała w stronę swojej ławki. Jej wzrok jednak zatrzymał się najpierw na wcześniejszej, a raczej na znajomym blondynie. Przez chwile zastygła w miejscu jak dotknięta jakimś złym urokiem. Czy cały świat się nagle na mnie uwziął? - pomyślała. Adrien delikatnie uśmiechnął się do niej nie wiedząc co innego zrobić. Dziewczyna wytrzeszczyła oczy i spięta ruszyła marszem na swoje miejsce. Chłopak speszył się nieco myśląc, że jest na niego zła. Musiał ją jakoś przeprosić. - Cóż, to jak się nazywasz? - nauczycielka znowu wróciła do niego. - Ekhm... Adrien Agrest proszę pani - wstał delikatnie z miejsca po czym ponownie na nim usiadł. W całej klasie pojawiły się ciche szmery. Mało kto nie słyszał tego nazwiska. Nauczycielce spodobały się maniery chłopaka. - Miło mi cię poznać Adrien, mam nadzieję, że szybko się zaklimatyzujesz w tej klasie. Adrien uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na Nino, który wyglądał na kogoś kogo nigdy nie opuszcza dobry humor. Zerknął dyskretnie do tyłu. Dziewczyna, którą popchnął mówiła coś spięta do koleżanki patrząc na niego. Westchnął i starał się zająć lekcją. *** Lekcji tego dnia było siedem i wszystkie leciały bardzo powoli. W końcu jednak się skończyły. Marinette zakładała kurtkę zimową rozmawiając z Alyią. - Nie spinaj się tak dziewczyno - powiedziała przyjaciółka - Po prostu go olewaj i tyle. - Trudno go olewać kiedy jest w tej samej klasie! - syknęła przyciszonym głosem - Dlaczego zawsze mam takie sytuacje. Złapała się za głowę. Alya uniosła brew i pokręciła z rozbawieniem głową. Spojrzała na zegarek. - O kurczę! Zaraz będzie szesnasta, a ja mam się zająć dzieckiem mojej cioci! Muszę lecieć, powodzenia! Przytuliła się do Marinette i wybiegła ze szkoły. Dziewczyna chwilę stała, po czym powoli dokończyła ubieranie kurtki i wolnym krokiem przekroczyła drzwi wyjściowe. Zimny wiatr od razu zmroził jej policzki. Z jej prawej strony stała z dziwną miną Chloe. Zignorowała ją na nieszczęście i ruszyła na przód. Zdążyła usłyszeć tylko fałszywe "Ups!" i potknęła się o coś. Zaczęła biec w dół schodów panicznie utrzymując równowagę. W końcu nie dała rady i poleciała do przodu. Zasłoniła twarz rękami, żeby chronić twarz. Przygotowała się na upadek, ale coś złapało ją od przodu za biodra. Otworzyła jedno oko. Zobaczyła czarną kurtkę i trzymające ją za boki ręce. Zamrugała parę razy i niepewnie uniosła wzrok. Rozchyliła delikatnie usta. Wpatrywały się w nią troskliwie i przyjaźnie błyszczące, zielone oczy. Twarz Adriena przypominała jej w tej chwili twarz anioła. - Nic ci nie jest? - spytał niepewnie. Marinette stała jak zahipnotyzowana. Udało jej się tylko przecząco pokręcić głową. Chłopak zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał gdzieś za nią. - To było bardzo nie w porządku Chloe! - powiedział głośno - Widzę, że lekcje Savoir - vivre'u nie nauczyły cię wszystkiego. Adrien wrócił wzrokiem do Marinette. Kiedy zobaczył, że nadal ją trzyma zmieszany puścił ją tak żeby znowu nie upadła. Ona natomiast nadal stała z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. - Słuchaj... - chłopak złapał się zakłopotany za tył głowy - Przepraszam za to, że cię wtedy tak popchnąłem. Byłem strasznie zły i... i nie panowałem nad sobą. - Nie panowałeś nad rybą? - dziewczyna zrobiła głupią minę. Chłopak rozszerzył nieco oczy, po czym zasłonił usta ręką. Po chwili wydobył się z nich delikatny chichot. - Nad sobą - powiedział rozbawiony. - O... Ah... Dziewczyna wyszczerzyła się nerwowo, po czym także zaczęła się śmiać. AWWWWW Mari ty roztrzepana dziewczyno xD :3 Rozdział 11 Uwaga! Uwaga! Przed rozdziałem możecie sobie puścić tę jakże znaną nam, piękną muzykę :3 Będzie wam się lepiej czytać: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x5oilF2qhTA (KOCHAM KOCHAM KOCHAM tą muzykę <3) Śmiali się przez krótką chwilę. Marinette zarumieniła się z zakłopotania. Oczy Adriena wydawały jej się jakieś znajome. Mieniły się teraz jak dwie iskry. Dziewczyna tak się zamyśliła, że jej śmiech powoli cichł, a na twarzy pojawiło się niezwykłe skupienie. Adrien widząc to przestał się śmiać i niepewnie spojrzał na Marinette. - Czy to znaczy, że nie jesteś na mnie zła? - Jestem zachwycona... - wymruczała nieświadomie - To znaczy! E... Wytrzeszczyła oczy i zaczęła wymachiwać śmiesznie rękami. Chłopak przechylił delikatnie głowę i spojrzał na nią zagubionym wzrokiem. Wyglądał teraz jak niewinny, mały chłopczyk. Marinette zrobiła zafascynowaną minę. - Nieee... - westchnęła. Adrien ucieszył się na tą odpowiedź. - To wspaniale! Powiedział żywo, jakby w ogóle nie zauważył innego zachowania dziewczyny. - W takim razie do jutra! Uśmiechnął się i ruszył do czekającego na niego samochodu. Marinette uniosła dłoń w geście pożegnania. - Taaach... To znaczy pa! To znaczy do jutru... Jutra! Tak! Do jutra! Zmarszczyła brwi zastanawiając się co ona przed chwilą palnęła. - Czemu ja się tak jąkam? - spytała siebie cicho. Spod kurtki wyleciała jej kwami. - Ja wiem dlaczego! - zachichotała. Marinette zrobiła się czerwona jak burak. Po chwili uśmiechnęła się do siebie i ruszyła do domu. *** - Jedź do filozofa - powiedział Adrien. - Jak to? Nie masz w grafiku z nim zajęć. - No i co z tego? Myślisz, że ojciec będzie zły, że chcę się dokształcać? - Cóż... Chyba nie. - W takim razie problem rozwiązany. Strażnik mruknął coś pod nosem, ale posłusznie skręcił w stronę domu starego mężczyzny. Adrien nie bez powodu chciał do niego jechać. Kiedy zobaczył jak Chloe podkłada nogę Marinette poczuł, że uaktywnia się w nim transformacja. Jednak niespodziewanie kiedy złapał dziewczynę, a ta spojrzała na niego zagubionym wzrokiem poczuł, że negatywne emocje go opuszczają. Tak, jakby mógł je kontrolować. Chciał się jak najszybciej dowiedzieć czy da się to na prawdę robić. To by była dla niego na prawdę dobra wiadomość. W minutę dotarli na miejsce. Adrien szybko wyszedł z auta i po chwili schodził już po pamiętnych schodach. Czarodziej siedział przy biurku nad jakąś grubą książką. Kiedy chłopak wszedł do pokoju nie unosząc głowy znad lektury odezwał się do niego. - Siadaj chłopcze. Adrien niepewnie wziął sobie jakieś krzesło i usiadł na przeciwko starca. - Skoro tu jesteś, to coś musiało się wydarzyć. - Tak... - podrapał się zakłopotany w tył głowy - Myśli pan, że mogę kontrolować jakoś swoje przemiany? - Nie. - Ale... - Ale możesz je opóźnić. Adrien milczał. Spojrzał pytająco na czarodzieja. - Dopóki nie nauczysz się opóźniać swoich przemian, nie będziesz mógł się od nich uwolnić. Przekręcił swoją książkę przodem do niego i podsunął mu pod nos. Chłopak spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. Jego uwagę od razu przykuł obrazek przedstawiający dwa małe stworzenia oraz pierścień i kolczyki obok nich. Pierścień poznał od razu. - Przecież to... - Stworzenie obok twojego pierścienia to twoje kwami... Dokładniej mówiąc coś na kształt wróżki. Zmutowane genetycznie przez człowieka. Miałeś ciężkie dzieciństwo prawda? Adrien był zaskoczony tym pytaniem. Po chwili pokiwał wolno głową. - Dlatego masz ten problem. Twoje negatywne emocje były tak silne, że połączyły się z twoim kwami. Ono jest przez nie trzymane w tobie. Momenty w których udaje ci się opanować złość świadczą o tym, że kwami próbuje się wydostać. Jeśli mu nie pomożesz, nigdy nie będziesz normalny. - Ale... Co ja mam robić?! - Sam nie dasz rady przezwyciężyć swoich negatywnych emocji. W twoim otoczeniu muszą pojawić się osoby, które będą dla ciebie wsparciem. Jednak tylko jedna z nich będzie mogła ci w pełni pomóc. Ta, za którą będziesz w stanie oddać wszystko. Nie mówię tu od razu o miłości. Ten motyw jest jedynym wyjściem tylko w bajkach. Może to być także przyjaźń. Wyjątkowa przyjaźń. - Dziś... Udało mi się cofnąć przemianę. Czarodziej spojrzał uważniej na chłopaka. - W jaki sposób? - Nie wiem... Dzisiaj moja... znajoma podstawiła nogę pewnej dziewczynie z mojej klasy... Tak się złożyło, że popchnąłem ją strasznie mocno przed ostatnią przemianą, ale nie w tym rzecz... Kiedy to zobaczyłem poczułem, że uaktywnia się we mnie przemiana, ale... Kiedy złapałem tą dziewczynę nagle mi przeszło... - Może coś w niej cię tknęło? - Nie miałem takiego wrażenia... - zastanowił się poważniej. - Widocznie twój umysł coś zarejestrował. Może była do kogoś podobna - stwierdził. - Nie wydaje mi się... - powiedział bez przekonania Dum dum dum dum xD Ciekawe jak ten Adrien się uwolni co? :P Rozdział 12 - Jeśli będzie ci się ciągle tylko wydawać to do niczego nie dojdziesz! - pogroził palcem starzec i cmoknął parę razy kręcąc głową. - Pan nie wie co to znaczy codziennie tracić nad sobą kontrolę, a potem nagle budzić się jak ze snu i mieć w głowie obrazy przerażonych ludzi, walących się budynków i... i... - Adrien przygryzł wargi i zacisnął powieki. Czarodziej spojrzał na niego ze współczuciem. Pochylił się do niego i położył dłoń na jego ramieniu. - Zdaję sobie sprawę, że to co przeżywasz jest dla ciebie niezwykle ciężkie. Ale nie możesz myśleć tylko o swojej niedoli, bo to powoduje, że twoje negatywne emocje w tobie wzrastają. Musisz zacząć myśleć o swojej przyszłości inaczej. Myśl, że uda ci się to przezwyciężyć może okazać się zbawienna. Chłopak zamyślił się. Nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad tym w ten sposób. Może faktycznie jego negatywne nastawienie sprawia, że jego przemiany tylko stają się mocniejsze.Pomyślał, że ten stary człowiek jest na prawdę mądry. Wstał z krzesła i spojrzał na niego z podziękowaniem. - Dziękuję za pomoc, myślę, że już czas na mnie... - pomasował szyję i uciekł wzrokiem w bok. - Możesz przychodzić kiedy zechcesz. Będę szukał sposobów, żeby ci pomóc. Nagle na schodach zabrzmiały czyjeś delikatne kroki. Ktoś zbiegał ostrożnie na dół. Po chwili z wnęki wyłoniła się rozpromieniona dziewczyna. - Przyniosłam dla pana świeże pieczywo! - zawołała z uśmiechem. Oboje spojrzeli na siebie zaskoczeni. Marinette o mało nie upuściła koszyka z pachnącą zawartością. - A... A... Adrien?! - wydusiła z siebie. - Eh... - chłopak podrapał się z zakłopotaniem w tył głowy - Hej. Uśmiechnął się nerwowo. Czarodziej spojrzał na dwójkę z zainteresowaniem. Kilka gładzi pogładził swoją długą brodę myśląc nad czymś. Po chwili rozbawiony powiedział. - Zaraz zdrętwieją ci ręce moja droga, połóż te pyszności na tym stole. Powiedział wesoło i wskazał okrągły, mały stół, na którym leżało sporo różnych rzeczy. Marinette złożyła usta w dzióbek i wykrzywiła w czymś na wzór grymasu. Podeszła do mebla i przejechała palcem po niewielkim prześwicie blatu. - Kiedy ty dziadku to wszystko uporządkujesz? Jedzenia nie powinno się trzymać w takim kurzu. Położyła koszyk na ziemi i zaczęła zbierać graty ze stołu. Robiła wszystko, żeby tylko nie skupiać się na Adrienie. Wbrew pozorom była strasznie spięta. Chłopak przetwarzał to co właśnie powiedziała. - Chwila... Dziadku??? - spojrzał dziwnym wzrokiem na czarodzieja. - Oh! Ty też możesz tak do mnie mówić jeśli chcesz! - roześmiał się starzec - Nie bądź zazdrosny! - Ja? Zazdrosny?? - Adrien zrobił głupią minę, kompletnie zidiociał. Marinette spojrzała na niego i nie mogła się powstrzymać od cichego śmiechu. Chłopak zatrzymał na niej zagubiony wzrok. Mimowolnie na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. Nie za bardzo wiedział czemu właściwie się uśmiecha bo kompletnie nic nie rozumiał, ale nie próbował zachować powagi. Dziewczyna zawstydzona momentalnie wróciła do sprzątania blatu. Starzec spojrzał na to z grymasem. - Zostaw, nie trzeba! Zaraz mi się wszystko pomiesza - położył dłonie na biodrach. Marinette wzięła w ręce 3 książki i wręczyła je czarodziejowi. Ten zaskoczony stał bez ruchu. - A ja się zaraz tu zgubię! - spojrzała sprytnie w jego oczy - Jak już tu jestem to przynajmniej ten stół sprzątnę! - Uparta z ciebie dziewczyna... - pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. Adrien zaśmiał się na te scenę. Kompletnie zapomniał o swoich problemach i podszedł do przedmiotu kłótni. - To ja pomogę. - Oszaleli! - starzec poszedł gdzieś odłożyć książki. Kiedy się odwrócił od dwójki na jego twarzy pojawił się zwycięski uśmiech. Niepostrzeżenie wyszedł z pokoju. ha haha hahahahaha B) XD Rozdział 13 Adrien chwycił w dłonie jedną z wielu, 30 centymetrowych "wież" z książek. Kiedy podniósł wszystkie bez najmniejszego trudu w ogóle jej nie rozdzielając Marinette opadła szczęka. Chłopak przez jego problem miał parę cech poza transformacją. Głownie odznaczał się siłą i dobrym refleksem. Kiedy zawrócił po kolejne książki zobaczył minę dziewczyny. - Coś nie tak? - spytał niepewnie. - To... To... N... N... Ty... Ty podniosłeś to wszystko jakby miało wagę piórka... Adrien zrobił zmieszaną minę. Zaśmiał się nerwowo. - Ah... Dużo ćwiczę w wolnym czasie - wymyślił pierwszy argument jaki przyszedł mu do głowy. - Ah...aaa - Marinette zawstydzona wróciła do sprzątania stołu. Chłopak pomasował szyję, po czym też z drobnym wahaniem wrócił do pracy. Tym razem przenosił książki mniejszymi ilościami. Zabierał się właśnie za jakieś gazety. Kiedy je podniósł do góry wzbiły się tony kurzu. Adrienowi zakręciło się w nosie. Po chwili w pokoju rozległo się kichnięcie. Chłopaka aż odrzuciło do tyłu. Gazety z jego rąk poszybowały do góry i spadły wprost na niego. Marinette spojrzała na niego. Adrien uniósł stronę gazety odkrywając jego twarz, po czym podrapał nos. Miał przy tym najśmieszniejszą minę jaką dziewczyna w życiu widziała. Dostała napadu śmiechu. W powietrzu rozniósł się dźwięk tłumionego chichotu. Chłopak spojrzał na nią z miną zaspanego człowieka, po czym wykrzywił usta w czymś na wzór uśmiechu i zniecierpliwienia. Zdjął z głowy gazetę i rzucił nią w dziewczynę. Niefortunnie przedmiot trafił prosto w jej twarz. Kiedy spadł na ziemię dziewczyna już miała coś powiedzieć z zawadiacką miną kiedy nagle z jej ust wydobyło się cichutkie kichnięcie. Wyglądało to tak uroczo, że chłopak zachichotał zasłaniając usta ręką. - Przepraszam, nie chciałem trafić w twarz. - Taaa? A jednak się śmiejesz! - złapała się pod boki. - Bo kichnięcie w twoim wykonaniu wyglądało jak kichnięcie małego kotka - zachichotał ponownie. Marinette zrobiła zaskoczoną minę, po czym oblał ją rumieniec. Chciała w tej chwili wrosnąć w ziemię i zamienić się w drzewo. Chłopak widząc to zamachał rękami. - Spokojnie! To nie miało na celu cię upokorzyć! Małe kotki są fajne...eee - klepnął się w czoło zażenowany swoją wypowiedzią. - Wiem - mimowolnie się zaśmiała - Wróćmy lepiej do tego stołka, bo za chwilę muszę wracać do domu. Chłopak przytaknął i posłusznie wrócił do roboty. - Słuchaj... To jest na prawdę twój dziadek?! - spytał z niedowierzaniem. Marinette zaśmiała się delikatnie. - Nieee - machnęła ręką - Tylko tak na niego mówię. Przynoszę mu pieczywo już od trzech lat. - Wiesz... Wiesz, że jest cza...- poczekał z wypowiedzą, żeby zobaczyć czy dziewczyna wie o co chodzi. - Ooo! Powiedział ci? - postawiła ostatnie książki na podłodze i spojrzała na Adriena zaskoczona - Musiał ci na prawdę zaufać. Jest bardzo ostrożny... To dobrze o tobie świadczy. Chłopak odwrócił się udając, że poprawia papiery na ziemi. Na jego twarzy pojawił się grymas. Żebyś tylko wiedziała... - pomyślał, po czym zebrał się w sobie i odwrócił się do niej. - O tobie też - uniósł brew do góry. Marinette zakłopotana pomasowała tył głowy i spojrzała gdzieś w bok. - Cóż odwiedzam go już przez parę lat, więc mnie poznał. Za to ty chyba nie dawno się z nim poznałeś. - W sumie... Trzy dni temu. Dziewczyna wytrzeszczyła oczy. Po chwili pokiwała głową z uznaniem. - No no... Niezły z ciebie bajerant! - uniosła kącik ust do góry. - Bez takich proszę! Nikogo nie bajeruję! - zaśmiał się. - Muszę już iść - powiedziała patrząc na zegarek - Do jutra... Powiedziała niepewnie i szybko czmychnęła na górę. Chłopak ledwo zdołał jej odpowiedzieć. Ucieszył się, że zdobył nową przyjaciółkę. Powoli ruszył w górę schodów. Przy drzewie czekał na niego strażnik. Adrien westchnął zrezygnowany. Ile można za nim łazić?! Już niedługo zacznie się akcja B) Rozdział 14 Poczuł, że wzbiera się w nim złość. Tak bardzo nienawidził tej całej jego kontroli. Zacisnął zęby. - A ty czego tutaj na mnie czekasz? - warknął. Strażnik spojrzał na niego wielce zaskoczony i zdezorientowany. Chłopak zrobił wystraszoną minę. Zdał sobie właśnie sprawę z tego, że pozwolił negatywnym emocjom się rozwinąć. Niestety było już za późno. Złość w nim wzrastała. Rzucił się do ucieczki. - Ej! Stój! Usłyszał za sobą groźny głos strażnika. Zerknął na niego z szaleńczą iskrą w oku i uśmiechnął się przebiegle. Biegł coraz szybciej. Mężczyzna, który próbował go dogonić tracił go z oczu w zastraszającym tempie. Kocie cechy chłopaka się nasilały. W przeciągu paru chwil zanurkował w ciemnym lesie. Tam strażnik nie odważył się już wejść. Adrien poczuł znajome pieczenie w środku ciała. Miał wrażenie jakby jego skóra rozciągała się, a narządy zwiększały swą objętość. Towarzyszyło temu nieprzyjemne uczucie swędzenia i łaskotania przez rosnącą na nim, czarną sierść. Upadł bezradnie na ziemię. W żaden sposób nie mógł powstrzymać transformacji. *** Marinette biegła jak szalona do domu. Nie miała pojęcia czemu nie idzie normalnie. Ogarnij się Marinette! To tylko zwykły chłopak... Z cudownymi oczami... - pomyślała i potrząsnęła głową, żeby przywrócić się do porządku. Ni jak nie mogła przejść do marszu. Kiedy od domu dzieliło ją już tylko parę metrów gdzieś niedaleko rozległ się odgłos spadającego drzewa. Spojrzała w tamtą stronę i skamieniała Prawie, że pięciuset metrowe drzewo waliło się właśnie w jej stronę. Było ogromne i grube. W ostatniej chwili rzuciła się w bok. Kiedy wylądowała twarzą do ziemi usłyszała tylko za sobą przeraźliwe huknięcie. Podparła się rękami i spojrzała do tyłu. Drzewo leżało na ziemi, a pod nim kilka zrujnowanych budynków w różnych odstępach. Dziewczynie stanęło serce na ten widok. Przecież tam mogą być ludzie! Spojrzała w stronę korzeni rośliny. Zmrużyła oczy przed światłem lamp. Ujrzała duży, czarny kształt na głównym placu rynkowym miasta. - O nie... Tikki... - Widzę... - z torby wyleciało małe stworzonko - Musisz szybko działać. - Eh... Zawsze muszę szybko działaś... Westchnęła zażenowana i schowała się w gęstych gałęziach drzewa, po czym się przemieniła. Wskoczyła na jego pień. Zaczęła biec w stronę źródła problemu. *** - Przestań to robić - krzyczał Adrien gdzieś w swojej podświadomości. To było na prawdę dziwne uczucie. Widział wszystko swoimi oczami, był w pewnym sensie w swoim ciele, a czuł się jakby siedział w jakimś robocie, jakby był tylko jakimś duchem, czymś niematerialnym. Nie mógł nic ze sobą zrobić. - Zamknij się wreszcie - usłyszał warknięcie z jego ust. Zrobił głupią minę. Czy to nie jest aby nienormalne, że gadam z samym sobą, który nie jest tak na prawdę mną i na dodatek on mi odpowiada? - pomyślał i zamilkł. To zabrzmiało idiotycznie. To BYŁO idiotyczne. Nagle przed nim pojawiła się rozmazana czerwona postać. - O nie nie nie nie, masz jej nie ruszać! *** Biedronka spojrzała groźnie na Czarnego Kota. Ten przez chwilę wydawał się skamieniały, jakby na chwilę stracił orientacje co się właściwie dzieje. Szybko jednak jego źrenice zwęziły się, a drapieżny wzrok skupił na niej całą uwagę. - Co jest? Masz jakieś problemy umysłowe? - wymsknęło się z jej ust, nawet nie wiedziała jak bardzo trafiła w sedno. - Ja nie mam żadnych problemów, w odróżnieniu do ciebie - usłyszała niski, przenikliwy głos. Biedronka westchnęła cierpiętniczo. - Eh... Powoli mam tego dosyć. Daj mi w końcu wskazówki jak tobie pomóc! - A kto powiedział, że chcę jakiejkolwiek pomocy?! - warknął. - No... W pewnym sensie ty... Choć w sumie to ja się domyślam. - Nie jesteś zbyt dobra w myśleniu owadzie. Biedronka spojrzała na Kota zrezygnowanym i oskarżycielskim wzrokiem. No tak czego mogła spodziewać się od kogoś takiego jak nie uszczypliwego komentarza. Usłyszała coś na wzór seryjnego powarkiwania. Kiedy spojrzała zaskoczona na Czarnego Kota zdała sobie sprawę, że jest to jego śmiech. - Twoja dobroduszność cię gubi. To bardzo zabawny widok. Choć... Pewnie musisz się strasznie męczyć - wyszczerzył swoje kły i wysuwając pazury przybrał pozycję do ataku - Pozwól, że skrócę ci tą męczarnie. Warknął i z rykiem skoczył na dziewczynę. Rozdział 15 Biedronka zrobiła dwa fiflaki do tyłu unikając ataku. Odczepiła jojo z bioder i zaczęła nim kręcić. Rozejrzała się dyskretnie po otoczeniu. Musiała odciągnąć jakoś Czarnego Kota od ludzi. Jej wzrok przykuła wąska uliczka. Była z obu stron przyozdobiona rzędem drzew. Schodki z kamieni prowadziły w dół, znajdowała się tam ustronna, niewielka polanka z oczkiem wodnym. Dziewczyna ruszyła na przeciwnika. Tuż przed zderzeniem wyskoczyła w górę i odbijając się od jego ramion przeskoczyła nad jego ciałem. Po chwili biegła już w stronę swojego celu. Kot zaskoczony tym ruchem zdenerwował się jeszcze bardziej, że dziewczyna go wykiwała i ruszył błyskawicznie za nią. Przeszedł na cztery łapy przez co jego prędkość wzrosła na tyle, że w ciągu sekundy znalazł się tuż za Biedronką. Bohaterka w ostatniej chwili zarzuciła jojem o pierwsze drzewo alejki i podciągnęła się do niej. W ten sam sposób dotarła aż do samego bajorka. W przeciwnym razie już dawno byłaby rozszarpana. Odwróciła się do tyłu. Cofnęła się wystraszona. Kot był już prawie przy niej. Ugh! Jest chorobliwie szybki - pomyślała i zmieniła jojo w kij. Zablokowała cios przeciwnika, po czym kopnęła go w brzuch. Ten tylko lekko się cofnął. Biedronka zrobiła zażenowaną minę. Czarny Kot wyszczerzył zęby zadowolony i znowu zadał cios. Bohaterka musiała nieźle się wygimnastykować, żeby parować jego ataki. W pewnym momencie gwałtownie złożyła jojo i prześlizgnęła się pod jego tylnymi nogami. Zaraz potem znowu je rozłożyła i pchnęła Kota z całej siły. Zaskoczony przeciwnik poleciał do przodu i upadł głową w wodzie. Była strasznie lodowata. Odskoczył nastroszony do tyłu i zaczął śmiesznie otrzepywać pysk łapami. Cofał się przy tym do tyłu jakby próbował uciec od przemoczonej sierści. Biedronka rozbawiona, ale i czujna wykorzystała sytuację i z rozmachu uderzyła rywala w bok. Ten i tak już wybity z równowagi zachwiał się w bok. Dziewczyna złożyła jojo i obwiązała sznurkiem jego łapy. Czarny Kot runął z hukiem na ziemię. Bohaterka stanęła nad nim ze zwycięskim wyrazem twarzy. - To jak? Teraz dasz sobie pomóc czy mam cię zabić? - zmarszczyła brwi, starała się brzmieć jak najbardziej poważnie. Kot pokazał kły w szyderczym uśmieszku. Z jego pyska wydobył się cichy pomruk śmiechu. - Jesteś za słaba, żeby mnie zabić - powiedział przerażającym głosem. Biedronka zacieśniła mocniej linkę. Rywal szarpnął się zirytowany. - Skąd niby masz pewność?! - powiedziała stanowczo. - Nie potrafiłabyś zabić nawet muchy. Jesteś słaba. Słyszysz? - warknął przeraźliwie - Słaba! Nie zabijesz mnie, bo wiesz, że po transformacji jestem zwykłym człowiekiem! Ale to dobrze... - uniósł kącik "ust" do góry - Mam więcej czasu, żeby z tobą skończyć! Jego zielone oczy nagle przybrały wyraz niesamowitej wściekłości i wydobyły z siebie jaskrawy błysk. Czarny Kot rozłożył łapy na bok rozluźniając linkę. W mgnieniu oka wydostał się z więzów, po czym rzucił się z rozdziawioną paszczą na dziewczynę. Ta w ostatniej chwili zmieniła jojo w kij i lądując plecami na ziemi zablokowała pysk przeciwnika. Znajdowała się w tragicznej sytuacji. Rywal zaczepił pazurami o jej ramiona i cofnął pysk, żeby ponownie zaatakować. Biedronka syknęła z bólu. Poczuła nieprzyjemne kłucie w miejscu gdzie złapał ją Kot. Przerażona spojrzała w jego wściekłe oczy. Znowu zablokowała jego paszczę. Teraz jednak rywal był w takiej furii, że złapał zębami za drążek i odrzucił kij daleko na bok. Bohaterka zasłoniła rękami głowę i przykurczyła nogi. - Nie! Proszę! - krzyknęła. Czarny Kot otworzył triumfalnie paszczę i z uśmiechem rzucił się na dziewczynę. *** Adrien nijak nie mógł objąć nad sobą kontroli. Widział tylko czerwoną, rozmazaną postać na tle zieleni. Kiedy jego głowa trafiła na coś niebieskiego poczuł przeszywający chłód. Potem wszystko wokół zaczęło się trząść. Wiedział, że to pewnie tylko woda, a nie mógł zapanować nad swoimi ruchami. W pewnym momencie zdał sobie sprawę, że Biedronka go osaczyła. To dobrze, mam więcej czasu żeby coś zrobić - pomyślał. Co chwila targały nim różne emocje. Czasem dawał się wchłonąć swojej negatywnej postaci i z tego czasu zawsze nie pamiętał już prawie nic. Teraz kiedy znowu odzyskał częściową świadomość jego pozycja ponownie była inna. Ewidentnie osaczył Biedronkę. Jego łeb zrobił nagle dziwny ruch. Adriena przeszły dreszcze. - Nie!!!!! - wrzasnął. Jako, że nikt nie komentował zaprzestałam wstawiać rozdziały, ale na wattpadzie mam już napisaną prawie całą historię więc tutaj też już ją zakończę. Rozdział 16 - Nie!!!! Czarny Kot zatrzymał łeb parę milimetrów od głowy dziewczyny. Biedronka odsłoniła głowę i spojrzała przed siebie. Bestia wpatrywała się w nią jak zastygnięta. Drapieżny wzrok gdzieś się ulotnił. - C... Co ty powiedziałeś? - powiedziała zachrypniętym głosem, nie do końca wyszła jeszcze z szoku. - Ja... Jego głos był inny niż zawsze. Nadal niski, ale nie tak charczący i drapieżny. Kiedy wypowiedział to słowo nagle rozszerzył źrenice i odskoczył do tyłu. - Ło!! - wykonał duży skok do tyłu zachwycony, że ma nad sobą kontrolę - Ło!!! - skoczył w stronę wody i w ostatniej chwili cofnął się, żeby do niej nie wpaść - ŁOŁOŁO... Głupia woda. Położył uszy i cofnął się od jeziorka. Dziewczyna siedziała na ziemi i patrzyła na dziwne zachowanie swojego przeciwnika z głupim wyrazem twarzy. Czarny Kot spojrzał na nią ponownie i nagle jego radość gdzieś się ulotniła. Spoważniał i podszedł do Biedronki. - Nie zbliżaj się! - dziewczyna momentalnie wstała i podbiegła do swojego przemienionego w kij joja. - Spokojnie nic ci nie zrobię. - Właśnie się przekonałam jak nic mi możesz nie zrobić! - warknęła i zakręciła kijem. - Ja... Okej nie mam czasu na udowadnianie ci czegokolwiek. Nie wiem jakim cudem, ale mam nad sobą kontrole... Słuchaj... Ja nie jestem tak specjalnie podły. To... To robi ze mną moja druga połowa. Dar który u ciebie przyjął się poprawnie u mnie wchłonął się we mnie. To on powoduje moje przemiany, których ja wcale nie chcę! Ja przez cały ten czas nie wiem co robię. Momentami tylko udaje mi się uwolnić z tego otumanienia i próbuję odzyskać nad sobą kontrolę. Teraz... Jakimś cudem udało mi się to pierwszy raz. Biedronka bezwiednie opuściła kij i wlepiła w niego zagubiony wzrok. Nie wiedziała co się właśnie dzieję, ale po raz pierwszy Czarny Kot powiedział jej o sobie coś więcej. Musiała to więc być prawda. - Ja... Nie wiem co o tym myśleć... Co mogę zrobić? - Pomóc sobie mogę tylko ja... Z tego czego się dowiedziałem, ale... Czarnemu Kotu zakręciło się w głowie. Potrząsną łbem żeby się ocucić. - Co się dzieje? - Przemiana... Kontrola słabnie... Mało... Czasu - wysapał. Czuł się jak po paru dniowym biegu. Zaczęło braknąć mu tchu. Zaczął ciężko dyszeć. - Ale... Ale... Ugh... Możesz... Agrh... - warknął pod wpływem nagłego ucisku. Miał wrażenie, że coś rozrywa jego głowę od środka. - Co mogę?! - zawołała spanikowana Biedronka - Co mogę? Spojrzała na opuszczony łeb Kota. Wydawał się być skamieniały. Nagle jego łeb uniósł się do góry. Dziewczyna cofnęła się. Znowu miał drapieżny wzrok. - O nie... Co ja mam zrobić? - spytała siebie zrozpaczona. Bestia doskonale to usłyszała. - Możesz się jeszcze ze mną pomęczyć, albo dać się zabić po dobroci - spojrzał się na nią szyderczo. Biedronce przebiegło przez głowę setki myśli. W końcu zacisnęła pięści i uniosła głowę z determinacją. - Nie. Teraz wiem, że nie jesteś zły do szpiku kości. Walcz skoro musisz, ale tym razem nie poddam się tak łatwo. Czarny Kot zmarszczył się i znowu podjął atak. Dziewczyna zrezygnowana zaczęła z nim walczyć. Rozdział 17 Biedronka już zupełnie nie wiedziała jak walczyć z Czarnym Kotem. Nie chciała go skrzywdzić, ale musiała jakoś siebie chronić. Zrobiła kolejny unik. Była coraz bardziej zmęczona, musiała coś zrobić. - Szczęśliwy traf! - krzyknęła. Na jej ręce spadła dosyć ciężka, metalowa, długa płyta. Ugięła się nieco pod jej ciężarem. - Hehehe - wysapał Czarny Kot - Masz zamiar pokonać mnie czymś czego nawet nie potrafisz utrzymać? Dziewczyna zrobiła zażenowaną minę i rozejrzała się dookoła. Jej wzrok padł na stertę pni drzew, która leżała przy jakiejś szopce. W jej głowie pojawił się plan. Musi sprowokować Kota do użycia kotaklizmu. Jego przemiana skończy się w tedy znacznie szybciej. Zebrała w sobie najwięcej siły ile potrafiła, po czym chwyciła lepiej płytę i zaczęła biec w stronę stosu. Czarny Kot ruszył za nią zabójczym tempem. Biedronka zdążyła włożyć tylko metal pod parę pni ściętych drzew i od razu uciekła dalej. Musiała naprowadzić rywala przed te kłody. Ruszyła na niego z kijem i przez jakiś czas próbowała z nim walczyć. Cały czas jednak kierowała go w odpowiednie miejsce. W końcu osiągnęła swój cel. Zrobiła dwa fiflaki do tyły, po czym mocno odbiła się od ziemi lądując na samej górze stosu drewna. Czarny Kot zatrzymał się przed nią z współczującą miną. - Eh jak to miło, że się dla mnie nastawiasz żebym w końcu z tobą skończył... Bardzo miło. - Patrz pod nogi Koocieee - uniosła kącik ust. - Co? - gwałtownie spojrzał w dół. Nic jednak tam nie było. Zanim się zorientował Biedronka zeskoczyła do tyłu wprost na metalową płytę, która podważyła pnie drzew. Te zaś runęły na Czarnego Kota. W jednej chwili został przygnieciony przez nie do ziemi. Warknął groźnie i szarpnął się z całej siły. Nic to jednak nie dało. Był w tak dziwnej pozycji, że nawet jego ogromna siła mu nie wystarczyła. - Kotaklizm! - wycharczał rozwścieczony. Zaraz potem dotknął przedmiot problemu, który natychmiastowo rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Wstał i spojrzał wściekle na Biedronkę. Ta zrobiła pozycję do walki. Czarny Kot zamachnął się na nią. Za każdym razem kiedy ponawiał ciosy robił to coraz słabiej. W końcu upadł na cztery łapy ze spuszczonym łbem i zaczął dyszeć. Po chwili uniósł łeb. Rzucił ostatnie nienawistne spojrzenie w stronę bohaterki i jednym skokiem znalazł się w lesie. - O nie... Chyba powinnam za nim pobiec, muszę wiedzieć kim jest na prawdę, żeby mu pomóc! - złapała się za głowę. Pozwoliła, aby cień lasu ją ogarnął. Słyszała łamiące się gałęzie, ale odgłos ten cichł w zastraszającym tempie. W końcu zatrzymała się zrezygnowana. Wolała nie zgubić się w lesie. Usłyszała piknięcie pierwszej kropki. Westchnęła. Musiała zawrócić. Nagle usłyszała z przodu czyjś krzyk. Spojrzała w tamtą stronę wystraszona. Chwilę męczyły ją rozterki, w końcu jednak zdecydowała się sprawdzić co to. - Tylko szybko Marinette - mruknęła do siebie. Przemieszczała się między drzewami jak najszybciej mogła. Igły drzew kuły ją nieprzyjemnie w twarz. Ku jej uldze w końcu dotarła do celu i nie mogła uwierzyć własnym oczom. Adrien cofał się do tyłu przed harpią. Potrząsnęła głową żeby się ocucić i zeskoczyła obok niego. Chłopak spojrzał w jej stronę delikatnie, po czym znowu na harpię. Kiedy zdał sobie sprawę kogo właśnie zobaczył spojrzał znowu na Biedronkę z niemałym zaskoczeniem. - Biedronka?! - Ciii! Harpia skrzeknęła. Zamachała swoimi skrzydłami sprawiając, że wiatr, który wywołała odrzucił gwałtownie dwójkę do tyłu. - Ugh... Biedronka złapała się za głowę. Wstała i już miała zacząć walkę z harpią kiedy zamigała jej trzecia kropka. - Nie mam czasu... Spojrzała na leżącego jeszcze na ziemi Adriena. Wyglądał na strasznie osłabionego. Złapała go za nadgarstek i podniosła z ziemi. Zaraz potem zarzuciła jojem i zaczęła uciekać przed harpią. - Słuchaj, co ty robisz w tym lesie, że już drugi raz widzę ciebie tak wyczerpanego?! - krzyknęła przekrzykując wiatr. - Ja... Byłem zbierać składniki do zupy dla eee... mojego kucharza? - bardzo chciał powiedzieć, że to on jest Czarnym Kotem, ale wiedział, że nie może tego zrobić. Biedronka zmarszczyła brwi i puściła go na ziemię zaraz przy jeziorze, przy którym niedawno walczyła z Kotem. Stanęła przed nim i spojrzała się na niego dziwnym wzrokiem. - To bardzo dziwne, że twój tata się na to zgadza żebyś zapuszczał się w takie rejony - spojrzała na niego spod przymrużonych oczu. - Skąd wiesz kto jest moim tatą? - zmarszczył brwi. - E... - dziewczyna podrapała się w głowę - Wbrew pozorom jesteś dość popularny w mieście. - To znaczy... Że pochodzisz z tego miasta - spojrzał na nią z nadzieją. - Eeaaeee... Może... Zapiszczała przedostatnia kropka. Biedronka złapała się za ucho. - Na mnie już czas. Uważaj na siebie! Zarzuciła jojem i zniknęła w alejce do miasta. Chłopak przetarł swoją twarz dłońmi i usiadł na ziemi w stronę jeziora. W jego głowie pojawiło się tysiące myśli. Ponownie zachęcam do odwiedzenia mojego wattpada jeśli wy także go posiadacie! ;D Piszę tam to samo opowiadanie, ale jest wstawiane regularniej! Jest tam już 33 rozdziałów! Jeżeli jednak nie macie wattpada to spokojnie, staram się wstawiać opowiadania i tutaj :D Rozdział 18 Adrien wrócił do domu gdzieś około osiemnastej godziny, czyli mniej więcej dwie godziny minęły od jego transformacji. Wiedział, że w domu czeka go nie mała awantura. Najciszej jak potrafił uchylił drzwi wejściowe i nasłuchiwał. W holu panowała cisza. Wszedł ostrożnie do środka i pospiesznie, na palcach zaczął przemieszczać się do swojego pokoju. Kiedy rozradowany, że tym razem mu się udało otworzył drzwi do swojego pokoju na jego łóżku zobaczył siedzącego ojca. Wzrok mężczyzny przyprawił go o dreszcze. - O... Hehe... Cześć ojcze... - podrapał się nerwowo w tył głowy. - Co to miało być?! - odezwał się surowym, uniesionym głosem - Adrien?! Chłopak zacisnął usta i stał nieruchomo w miejscu. Nie miał pojęcia jak może wytłumaczyć swoją ucieczkę przed strażnikiem. - Pytam się ciebie o coś! Jeśli zaraz mi tego nie wytłumaczysz osobiście postaram się o to, żebyś miał tyle obowiązków na swojej głowie, że już nigdy nic podobnego nie wpadnie ci do głowy! - Ja... - przez chwilę miał zrozpaczoną minę, ale zaraz potem zacisnął pięści i zmarszczył brwi - Nie muszę się tobie tłumaczyć. Powiedział twardo. - Co proszę?! - mężczyzna wstał gwałtownie oburzony - Jak śmiesz się ze mną spierać?! - Nie jesteś moim prawdziwym ojcem, żebyś mógł w taki sposób ingerować w moje życie - mruknął. Gabriel zastygł z beznamiętnym wzrokiem wlepionym w chłopaka. Po chwili złożył ręce za plecami i odwrócił się do okna. - Masz rację nie jestem twoim biologicznym ojcem. Widzę, że lubisz często mi to przytaczać. Ale to ja opiekowałem się tobą przez tych parę lat i na wzgląd na to powinieneś zachowywać się względem mnie z szacunkiem. Równie dobrze mógłbym wyrzucić ciebie teraz za drzwi i nie wpuścić nigdy więcej - powiedział szorstko. Adrien milczał. Gdyby tak się stało nie miał pewnie by gdzie się podziać. Chyba, że u czarodzieja. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że to co powiedział nie było do końca na miejscu, ale nie mógł znieść tego, że ciągle jest ograniczany. - Skoro jesteś gotowy wyrzucić mnie za drzwi to dlaczego aż tak się o mnie boisz, że wszędzie muszę być kontrolowany przez strażnika? - spytał chłodno. Mężczyzna westchnął i spojrzał na chłopaka. - Bo po tych paru latach zdążyłem się do ciebie przywiązać. Adrien znieruchomiał. Poczuł się głupio. Sam nie był szczególnie przywiązany do tego człowieka. To coś w nim utrudniało mu przywiązywanie się do kogokolwiek. Cenił go jednak za to, że się nim zajął. - Eh... Przepraszam - westchnął i spojrzał się w bok - Ale chciałbym mieć w życiu więcej luzu. Móc się spotykać z ludźmi bez strażnika. Umiem o siebie zadbać. Gabriel podszedł do chłopaka i położył mu dłoń na ramieniu. - Dobrze, będziesz mógł robić rzeczy, które ty sobie zaplanujesz i spotykać się ze znajomymi, ale strażnik będzie miał cię na oku. - Ale... - Ale będzie w takiej odległości od ciebie, żebyś nie czuł się przez niego kontrolowany. - Eh... Niech będzie... - westchnął i spojrzał się na mężczyznę - Dziękuję. Gabriel uśmiechnął się przez ułamek sekundy, po czym podszedł do drzwi wyjściowych. - I zabraniam ci wchodzenia do lasu! Rzucił jeszcze i wyszedł z pokoju. *** Marinette rzuciła torbę na łóżko, z której wyleciała Tikki. Dziewczyna usiadła na krześle i stuknęła głową w biurko. - Matko... - jęknęła - Ja się kiedyś wykończę. - O co chodzi? - Jak to jest, że już tyle razy wpadłam na Adriena?! Przecież ja nie wytrzymam emocjonalnie. Jeszcze prawie przemieniłam się na jego oczach! Kwami zachichotało i wtuliło się w policzek dziewczyny. - Spokojnie jesteś na tyle sprytna, że nie ujawnisz swojej tożsamości, a do niego będziesz musiała się przyzwyczaić w końcu jest z tobą w klasie. - Oh Tikki! Ja nie wiem! On siedzi tuż przede mną! Na niczym nie będę mogła się skupić! - Dasz radę. Wierzę w ciebie! - Muszę się przewietrzyć. Weszła po schodkach na balkon. Chłodny wiatr owiał jej twarz delikatnie. Marinette przejechała ręką po szorstkiej strukturze drzewa i zaczęła się po nim wspinać. Musiała być bardzo ostrożna, ale robiła to już tyle razy, że miała dużą wprawę. W końcu przedostała się nad koronę drzewa i rozejrzała po okolicznym terenie. Przymknęła oczy i wsłuchała się w świst wiatru. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania